fotofandomcom-20200214-history
Fototips
Oft lässt sich einiges verbessern, aber nicht jeder weiß wie man „gute“ oder gar „exzellente“ Bilder macht. Manches unansehnliche Bild kann durch geschickte Bildbearbeitung noch ein gutes Bild werden. Der eine oder andere hier ist sicher bereit, auch mal ein Bild nachzubearbeiten. Dazu sollte möglichst das Originalbild zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Fotografieren Motivsuche Fotografische Grenzen Die Fotografie ist nicht zur Visualisierung aller möglichen Aussagen geeignet. Es gibt auch Motive, die sich nicht oder nur sehr schlecht fotografieren lassen. Manche Motive sind einfach deswegen unfotogen, weil das Auge anders sieht als eine Kamera. So kann ein Fernblick von einem Aussichtsturm für das Auge überwältigend, auf einem Foto aber langweilig sein. Die moderne Kameratechnik und die digitale Bildbearbeitung ermöglichen Panorama-Aufnahmen mit hohem enzyklopädischem Wert. Aber derartige Bilder sind für Amateure schwierig und geben auch nicht den gleichen Eindruck wieder, den der Tourist oder Wanderer nach der Besteigung eines Turms oder hohen Gebäudes hat. Manchmal sind wesentliche Merkmale eines Motivs schlicht unsichtbar und damit nicht fotografierbar. Dies ist für Fotoanfänger, die von einer Szene begeistert sind, nicht immer sofort zu erkennen. Wenn das wirklich Interessante an einem Motiv sein Klang, seine Geschwindigkeit, sein Geruch oder Geschmack sind, ergibt es wenig Sinn, das Motiv zu fotografieren. In der künstlerischen oder Reportage-Fotografie arbeitet der Profi oder ambitionierte Amateur in einem solchen Fall mit Symbolisierungen. Geschwindigkeit kann durch Bewegungsunschärfe dargestellt werden, Klang, Geruch und Geschmack durch die Mimik oder Gestik einer beigestellten Person. Aber der enzyklopädische Wert dieser Symbolisierungen ist begrenzt. Es gibt optische Sinneseindrücke, die das Auge wahrnehmen kann, bei deren Darstellung aber der fotografische Prozess versagt. So ist der strahlende Eindruck von Lichtquellen und direkten Reflexionen nur schlecht auf einem Foto einzufangen. Hier entstehen schlichte weiße Flecken oder Spiegelungen des Fotografen mit seiner Kamera vor dem Gesicht. Eventuell ist es also besser, auf das Foto zu verzichten. Rechtliche Grenzen Zu den wichtigen Rechtsfragen (Was oder wen darf ich fotografieren bzw. die Fotos veröffentlichen?) siehe ausführlich die eigene Seite Wikipedia:Bildrechte und die Diskussionsseite. Fotos urheberrechtlich geschützter Objekte (Kunstwerke, Architektur usw.) dürfen außerhalb des Geltungsbereichs der Panoramafreiheit nicht eingestellt werden. Bei Personenaufnahmen ist unbedingt das Recht am eigenen Bild zu beachten. Weiter Informationen zu rechtlichen Themen sind in folgenden Artikeln zu finden: *Änderungsverbot *Urheberrecht *Copyright *Editio princeps Motivgestaltung Bildausschnitt Denke daran, dass das Endergebnis deiner fotografischen Aktivität ein flächiges, rechteckiges Bild sein wird. Viele unerfahrene Fotografen konzentrieren sich darauf, dass das Wichtigste in der Mitte des Suchers ist, und lösen dann aus. Das führt zu vermeidbaren Fehlern. Betrachte stattdessen das gesamte Sucherbild und überlege, ob das Bild wirklich so aussehen soll. Beachtet auch die Ränder: Ist etwas Wichtiges abgeschnitten? Ist Überflüssiges abgebildet? Wenn ja, korrigiere es in der Nachbearbeitung. Der Fotograf Robert Capa hat einmal gesagt: "Wenn deine Bilder nicht gut genug sind, bist du nicht dicht genug dran." Also im Notfall den Abstand verringern oder eine größere Brennweite (Zoom, Teleobjektiv) wählen. Bei Ganzkörperbildern eines Menschen ist es durchaus sinnvoll, auf die Augen scharfzustellen. Die entsprechende Einrichtung (heute meist Autofokus) befindet sich in der Suchermitte. Unerfahrene Fotografen nehmen den Kopf der zu fotografierenden Person in die Suchermitte, stellen scharf und lösen aus. Dann befindet sich der Kopf in der Bildmitte, die Füße sind unten oft abgeschnitten und über dem Kopf ist viel überflüssiger Freiraum. Besser ist es, auf die Augen scharfzustellen und danach den Ausschnitt zu korrigieren. Viele Kameras ermöglichen das dadurch, dass der Autofokus bereits beim halben Niederdrücken des Auslösers aktiviert wird, danach kann man den Ausschnitt verändern und ganz durchdrücken. Achte auch auf den Hintergrund. Das menschliche Auge sieht - mit Hilfe des Gehirns - dreidimensional. Beim Betrachten eines Gegenstandes ist das Gehirn in der Lage, den Hintergrund auszublenden. Auf dem Foto wirkt er dann störend. Besonders störend sind Stangen, Äste oder Antennen, die scheinbar aus dem Kopf der zu fotografierenden Person herausragen. Mit den Sucher-Displays der modernen Digitalkameras kann man das Bild vor dem Auslösen zweidimensional betrachten und derartige Fehler rechtzeitig erkennen. Diese Fehler können nicht durch die Brennweite verändert werden, hier muss die Perspektive korrigiert werden. In der Praxis heißt das, dass der Fotograf seine Position (Kamerastandpunkt) wechseln muss. Bei Digitalkameras spielen die Kosten des einzelnen Fotos so gut wie keine Rolle. Mach also möglichst viele Bilder und such später das Beste aus. Format Hoch- oder Querformat - diese Frage wird oft vernachlässigt. Querformat ist von der Konstruktion der Kameras her das bequemste, aber nicht immer das passendste. Hohe Gebäude oder Bäume, einzelne Menschen, aber auch Giraffen schreien nach dem Hochformat. Bei der Wahl des richtigen Formates fällt es auch leichter, den optimalen Bildausschnitt zu wählen. Es ist nicht erforderlich, dass immer das Originalformat verwendet wird, auch quadratische Bilder können bei entsprechendem Motiv die richtige Wahl sein. Gezielte Fehlbelichtungen Beide nebenstehenden Aufnahmen entstanden kurz nacheinander. Das erste wurde manuell etwa 5-fach unterbelichtet, um die Stimmung "rüberzubringen". Belichtungsdaten: f/8, 1/500 s, Die Automatik (zweites Bild) ermittelte f/2,8 1/320 s. Automatikprogramme versuchen immer, ein möglichst neutrales Bild mit Lichtern und Schatten zu schaffen. Dies ist in Extremsituationen wie Sonnenuntergängen unbrauchbar. Durch drastische "Fehl"belichtung wird ein wesentlich stimmungsvolleres Bild geschaffen. Bessere Digitalkameras erlauben manuelle Belichtung, das Ergebnis kann am Monitor etwa abgeschätzt werden. Hier bietet die Digitaltechnik einen deutlichen Vorteil gegenüber der Analogfotografie. Wer analog arbeitet, braucht für derartige Ergebnisse recht große Erfahrung, um das Ergebnis abschätzen zu können. Belichtungsreihen mit plusminus halben Blendenstufen bringen wesentlich bessere Ergebnisse, der Kameramonitor bietet nur eine grobe Einschätzung und ist nie korrekt. Eine reelle Einschätzung des Ergebnisses ist nur am Röhrenmonitor bzw. an ausbelichteten Fotos möglich. Beide Fotos sind Rohware, sie sind hier, wie sie in der Kamera entstanden, ohne jede Nachbearbeitung. das zweite entstand nur zur Verdeutlichung der Wirkungsweise der Kameraautomatik. Einzelne Tipps * Wende den Goldenen Schnitt an. * Wesentliche Merkmale des abzubildenden Motivs sollten erkennbar sein. * Je kontrastreicher das Bild, desto interessanter wirkt es. * Bei sehr großen oder kleinen Objekten kann ein Hinweis auf die Größe sinnvoll sein (Absatz Makroaufnahmen). * Man sollte vermeiden bei Gegenlicht zu fotografieren. Position wechseln, wenn möglich; wenn nicht möglich, siehe Absatz Gegenlicht. * Extreme Lichtverhältnisse verlangen ein hohes fotografisches Können, manchmal auch teure Spezialtechnik. Strahlender Sonnenschein ist nur selten geeignet, gute Bilder zu machen, Nacht- und Gegenlichtaufnahmen verlangen meist manuelle Belichtung, gegebenenfalls Umrechnungen und Erhöhungen der Belichtungszeit bei sehr langen Zeiten. Licht Innenaufnahmen thumb|100px|Ohne Blitz wird die Stimmung bewahrt. Bei Aufnahmen ohne Blitzlicht beherrscht in Gebäuden meist Kunstlicht die Szenen. Dies führt zu Bildern mit sehr warmen Farben, was manchmal gute Stimmungen übermittelt (Kerzenschein), aber auch unnatürlich wirken kann. Bei Benutzung eines Blitzlichtes tritt dies nicht auf. Allerdings kann man größere Räume kaum mittels Blitz ausleuchten - das Ergebnis sind verwaschene und zu dunkle Bilder. Bei Konzerten in Sälen (auch im Freien) sind die unten angeführten Regeln für Nachtaufnahmen zu beachten. Blitzlicht hilft fast nie, stört aber das Konzert und ist meist verboten. Der Einsatz übergroßer externer Blitze verbietet sich von selbst, weil Umstehende, die Richtung Blitz schauen, dauernde Augenschäden bekommen würden. Tageslicht [[Bild:Tallinn-hafen.jpg|thumb|Schlechtes Wetter ist kein Argument, die Kamera nicht zu benutzen.]] Allgemein entstehen gute Bilder am leichtesten bei Tageslicht, selbst wenn der Himmel bedeckt ist oder wenn es neblig ist. Bei Regenwetter geraten die Farben besonders satt und werden nicht durch grelles Licht „ausgefressen“. Zu viel Licht hingegen, beispielsweise bei strahlendem Sonnenschein, kann vor allem bei Personenaufnahmen unschöne Schlagschatten geben. Die beiden Bilder unten entstanden innerhalb weniger Minuten bei gleich viel Sonnenschein und wolkenlosem Himmel im Juli. Die ausgewogenere Variante (links) entstand im Schatten von Bäumen. Im Hintergrund, der etwas überbelichtet ist, sieht man den Sonnenschein. Bild:Kinderschminken-03.jpg|Ausgewogene Lichtverhältnisse im Schatten Bild:Kinderschminken-05.jpg|Störende Schlagschatten direkt in der Sonne Nachtaufnahmen und Langzeitbelichtungen thumb|upright|Nachtaufnahme mit Restlicht, Mittsommer in Helsinki. Nachtaufnahmen benötigen eine lange Belichtungszeit, in der Regel im Bereich von 1/10 bis 10 Sekunden. Auf ein Stativ oder zumindest eine stabile Unterlage kann man daher kaum verzichten. Das Hauptproblem bei Nachtaufnahmen ist neben der langen Belichtungszeit der extreme Kontrast zwischen sehr hellen Lichtquellen und dem tiefen Schwarz der Nacht, deshalb wird bei Nachtaufnahmen oft die HDR-Technik genutzt, um alle Details zu erhalten. Insbesondere digitale Kameras stoßen bei hohen Kontrasten schnell an ihre Grenzen und die Belichtungszeit und Blende müssen sehr sorgfältig gewählt werden. ...weiter lesen Blitzlichtaufnahmen Die in vielen Kameras eingebauten Blitzgeräte eignen sich nur sehr bedingt zum Anfertigen guter Bilder. Die Reichweite ist auch bei teuren Kameras meist auf nur drei bis sechs Meter beschränkt. Außerdem erzeugen diese Blitze harte Schlagschatten, und der geringe Abstand zum Objektiv erhöht bei Personenaufnahmen das Risiko für den berüchtigten Rote-Augen-Effekt. Nahe Gegenstände und Personen werden oft zu hell, der hintere Bildbereich zu dunkel. Hier hilft auch nachträgliche Bildbearbeitung (Beispiel) nicht viel. Eine geschicktere Ausschnittswahl kann Abhilfe schaffen, im vorliegenden Beispiel hat außerdem der eingebaute Blitz nicht ausgereicht, weil die Dreschmaschine zu weit entfernt war. Falls man ohne Blitz nicht weiterkommt, empfiehlt sich ein Gerät mit Schwenkreflektor für indirektes Blitzen. Integrierte Blitzgeräte sorgen bei Nahaufnahmen hingegen oft für Abschattungen. Bei Konzerten sind die Regeln für Nachtaufnahmen zu beachten. Gegenlicht thumb|upright|Blick von der Brücke zur Insel Seurasaari (Helsinki) Automatikprogramme von Kameras funktionieren selten befriedigend bei Gegenlichtaufnahmen. Die automatisch belichteten Bilder werden meist zu dunkel, wenn die Lichtquelle(n) im Messbereich liegen. Falls die Kamera es zulässt, empfiehlt sich mehrfache Spotmessung auf bildwichtige Bereiche, die Berechnung eines Mittelwertes und manuelle Einstellung der Kamera. Beim rechten quadratischen Bild wurde mit einer EOS-5 der rechte und linke Bildbereich mit 8 - 1/350 gemessen, die Reflexionen im Wasser mit 11 - 1/500 und die Kamera dann auf 22 - 1/60 eingestellt, weil Wasser bei einer Belichtungszeit von ca. 1/60 am realistischsten aussieht. Wenn die Gegenlichtsituation so ist, dass sich nur ein Objekt in kurzer Distanz befindet, kann es auch nützlich sein, den Blitz zuzuschalten, um den Vordergrund gegenüber dem Hintergrund aufzuhellen und dadurch den Kontrastumfang etwas zu verringern. Die Film- oder Sensorempfindlichkeit thumb|Die Filmempfindlichkeit ist auf den Patronen lesbar aufgedruckt (roter Pfeil) und als so genannte 'DX-Kodierung' (blauer Pfeil) für die Kamera lesbar angebracht. Der ISO-Wert (auch ASA-Wert) gibt die Empfindlichkeit des Filmmaterials oder des Sensors der Digitalkamera an. Dieser kann bei Analogkameras durch Auswahl des entsprechenden Filmes gewählt werden. Bei Digitalkameras ist dieser einstellbar - je nach Modell im Bereich zwischen ISO 50 und ISO 6400 - oder kann vollautomatisch gewählt werden. Viele einfache Sucherkameras sowie billige Spiegelreflexkameras können nur Filme mit 100 bis 400 ASA erkennen und schalten bei ihnen unbekannten Werten auf 100 ASA, was eine falsche Belichtung bewirkt. Im Zweifelsfall sollte man in der Bedienungsanleitung nachsehen oder Filme mit 100, 200 oder 400 ASA wählen. Je höher der ISO-Wert, desto größer die Körnigkeit beziehungsweise das Bildrauschen, aber desto kürzer kann bei gleicher Blende auch die Belichtungszeit ausfallen. Umgekehrt kann bei gleicher Belichtungszeit eine kleinere Blende gewählt und damit eine höhere Schärfentiefe erzeugt werden. Werte größer als ISO 200 bis 400 sollten nur dann verwendet werden, wenn es die Situation unbedingt erforderlich macht. Viele kompakte Digitalkameras haben sehr kleine Sensoren, die bereits bei ISO 200 störend rauschen und bei ISO 400 und mehr nahezu unbrauchbare Ergebnisse liefern. Aber auch bei höherwertigen Digitalkameras sollte man nach Möglichkeit niedrige ISO-Einstellungen bevorzugen. Schärfe Bilder sollten scharf sein, weil in einem scharfen Bild mehr Details als in einem unscharfen Bild enthalten sind. Man unterscheidet zwischen Bewegungsunschärfe und Verwacklung. Bei ersterem bewegt sich das Objekt während der Aufnahme, bei letzterem bewegt sich der Fotograf. Verwacklungen lassen sich durch eine kurze Belichtungszeit verhindern. Als Faustregel gilt, dass bei Freihandaufnahmen diese Zeit nicht länger als das Reziproke der Brennweite sein sollte. Eine Aufnahme mit einer Brennweite von 100 mm sollte also freihand nicht länger als 1/100 Sekunde belichtet werden. Dies bezieht sich auf das Kleinbildformat. Bei Digitalkameras ist die Belichtungszeit um den Formatfaktor zu reduzieren. Eine Alternative zu den kurzen Belichtungszeiten ist die Benutzung eines Stativs. Schärfentiefe thumb|100px|Geringe Schärfentiefe und dadurch unscharfer Hintergrund Die Schärfentiefe (umgangssprachlich oft Tiefenschärfe genannt) gibt den Bereich an, der vor und hinter dem anfokussierten Punkt noch scharf ist. Oft ist bei dokumentierender Fotografie eine hohe Schärfentiefe sinnvoll, da so viele Teile des Objektes gut erkennbar sind. Die Schärfentiefe ist vom Abbildungsmaßstab und der eingestellten Blende abhängig. In der Praxis erreicht man sie durch eine kleine Blende (= große Blendenzahl, also zum Beispiel f/22) und durch eine im Vergleich zur Tiefe eines Objektes große Entfernung von diesem. Eine geringe Schärfentiefe ist dann sinnvoll, wenn man möchte, dass sich das Objekt deutlich vom Hintergrund abhebt, und dies nicht anderweitig erreichen kann. Eine geringe Schärfentiefe ist deshalb zum Beispiel ein beliebtes Stilmittel bei der Portraitfotografie, bei der der Umriss eines Kopfes nicht fließend in den Hintergrund übergehen soll, sondern sich von diesem abhebt. Eine geringe Schärfentiefe erreicht man durch eine große Blende (= kleiner Blendenwert, also zum Beispiel f/1.4) und durch eine im Vergleich zur Tiefe eines Objektes geringe Entfernung von diesem. Blende und Belichtungszeit thumb|100px|Geschlossene Blende (22 links), Blende 11 (mitte) und offene Blende (3,5 rechts) im Vergleich Die Blende ist eine im Objektiv befindliche Konstruktion, die ein in der Größe veränderliches Loch bildet. Sie bestimmt gemeinsam mit der Belichtungszeit die Belichtung des Films oder Sensors. Während die Verschlusszeit Einfluss auf Verwackeln und Bewegungsunschärfe hat, bestimmt die Blende die Schärfentiefe. Zusammenhänge bei gegebenen Lichtverhältnissen: * Je größer die Blende, desto kürzer die benötigte Belichtungszeit und desto geringer die Schärfentiefe * Je kleiner die Blende, desto länger die benötigte Belichtungszeit und desto größer die Schärfentiefe Nahezu alle auf dem Markt befindlichen Objektive, gleichgültig ob für die sündteure Spiegelreflex oder für die einfache Digitalknipse, lassen bei voller Öffnung in der Abbildungsleistung nach. Andererseits sorgen sehr kleine Blendenöffnungen für zunehmende Unschärfe durch Beugungseffekte. Sofern Motiv, Lichtverhältnisse und Einstellmöglichkeiten der Kamera es zulassen, sollte man in der dokumentarischen Fotografie stets versuchen, für optimale Schärfe mittlere Blendenwerte einzustellen. Bei schlechten Lichtverhältnissen ist dabei ein Stativ sehr häufig die bessere Alternative zum Blitzeinsatz. Nachbearbeitung Jeder Bearbeitungsschritt kann Bildinformationen vernichten, so dass eine Nachbearbeitung – physikalisch gesehen – meistens eine "Verschlechterung" bedeutet. Daher sollte man nie die Originaldatei des Fotos, sondern immer nur eine Kopie bearbeiten. Bildbearbeitungssoftware wird häufig mit der Digitalkamera geliefert, auch gibt es freie Bildbearbeitungssoftware wie Gimp. Schließlich hilft auch die Wikipedia:Bilderwerkstatt. Bei den Beispielfotos rechts sind typische Anfängerfehler beseitigt worden: Tonwertkorrektur, Schmutz der Scheiben beseitigt, leichtes Schärfen und Ausschnittsvergrößerung – schon ist aus einem durchschnittlichen Bild etwas Sehenswertes geworden. Bei Aufnahmen aus dem Auto sollte die Kamera immer ganz dicht an die Scheibe gehalten werden, so verhindert man das Abbilden des Schmutzes der Scheibe. Bilder aussortieren Nach dem Fotografieren sortiert man die guten von den schlechten Bildern aus. Viele Bilder misslingen (Motive doppelt oder ähnlich, Person guckt „doof“, Hand im Bild, unscharf, schlechter Ausschnitt, Personen angeschnitten, zu hell/dunkel etc). Die „Ausschussquote“ kann sehr unterschiedlich sein, liegt jedoch oft bei 50% bis 75%, bei Profifotografen noch weit höher. Bedenke: Jedes „schlechte“ Bild schadet dem Gesamteindruck aller Bilder. Letztlich lohnt sich eine weitere Bearbeitung auch nur bei Aufnahmen, die zumindest eine gewisse Mindestqualität mitbringen. Ausschnitt wählen Am Beispiel ist zu erkennen, wie wichtig der Bildausschnitt für den Gesamteindruck ist. Oftmals schieben sich störende Elemente in das Bild, die bei der Ausschnittbearbeitung beseitigt werden können und den Wert des Bildes erhöhen. Abhängig von der Darstellung können solche Elemente aber auch erwünscht sein, um eine Dreidimensionalität zu erzeugen. Helligkeitsverteilung optimieren Am Beispiel wurden Himmel und Rest des Bildes getrennt (mit 12px weicher Auswahlkante) bearbeitet. Würde man das obige Bild insgesamt aufhellen, käme dabei ein zu heller Himmel heraus. Fast alle Digitalkameras erzeugen bei leicht problematischen Lichtverhältnissen überbelichtete Bilder, dies wird in Laboren beim Ausbelichten automatisch korrigiert. Nur Kameras weit jenseits der 1000 Euro haben diese unangenehme Eigenschaft nicht. Wenn man diese Techniken beherrscht, sollte man in der Bildverarbeitung nicht mit dem Menüpunkt Aufhellen arbeiten, sondern eine kanalgetrennte Tonwertkorrektur vornehmen. Bei bestimmten (meist gelbstichigen) Motiven kann es sinnvoll sein, das Bild für diesen Schritt in CMYK umzuwandeln. Fast alle Tonwertkurven weisen Lücken in den Lichtern oder Schatten auf, manchmal nur in einzelnen Kanälen. Deshalb sollte man jedes digital erzeugte Foto derart nachbearbeiten. Bei analogen Bildern, die eingescannt wurden (egal ob von Negativ oder Papierbild), gibt es dieses Problem fast nie. Kontrast optimieren Die Auswahl des passenden Kontrastes ist abhängig vom fotografierten Objekt und dem Ziel der Darstellung. Bei schlechten Lichtverhältnissen aufgenommene Bilder können eine Wertsteigerung erfahren, wenn der Kontrast erhöht wird und Details besser zu erkennen sind. Bei Portraitaufnahmen stören manche Details wie Unebenheiten und Poren der Haut, die durch eine Reduzierung des Kontrasts aufgelöst werden können. Bildgröße Die Verwendung einer Kamera mit mehreren Millionen Pixeln garantiert nicht automatisch ein scharfes und gutes Bild. Jedoch hat man dadurch „Reserven“, welche zum Beispiel für Ausschnitte von Nutzen sein können. Man kann aber durchaus auch mit einer Sucherkamera der 1,3-Megapixel- Generation Fotos machen, die selbst der Profi nicht von analogen Fotos unterscheiden kann. Die Dateigröße sagt auch nicht automatisch etwas über die Qualität einer Aufnahme aus. Beim Autobahnbild ist die Ausgangsdatei 1780 kB groß, das bearbeitete Bild hat nur noch 66 kB. Die Meinung, welche Seitenbreite Bilder in der Wikipedia haben sollen, gehen auseinander. Während manche 800 Pixel für völlig ausreichend halten, möchten andere mehrere tausend Pixel Seitenlänge. Selbst wenn man in voller Auflösung speichert, kann man fast immer bei kaum merklichem Qualitätsverlust sehr viel Speicherplatz sparen. Zur Demonstration dieser Aussage können die beiden rechten Bilder angesehen werden. Das Original stammt aus einer Olympus Camedia mit 1,3 Megapixeln. Es wurde mit einem Spezialprogramm auf 240 % hochgerechnet. Nach umfangreichen Nachbearbeitungen wurde das Bild mit maximal möglicher Qualität im JPG-Format gespeichert, das ergab 2066 kB bei 1920 x 2560 Pixeln. Ohne Änderung der Größe wurde mit 10 % Qualität gespeichert, das ergab eine Dateigröße von knapp 150 kB. Unterschiede sind in beiden Bildern nur bei sehr genauem Hinsehen zu erkennen. Argumente für große Bilder mit wenig Kompression Da die Erstellung von JPEG-Bildern eine verlustbehaftete Kompression durchgeführt wird, also eine Informationsreduktion durchgeführt wird, die bei wiederholter Anwendung (z.B. bei Bildnachbearbeitungen) zu erheblichem Qualitätsverlust führt, ist es angeraten, die JPEG-Qualität beim Abspeichern nicht unter 0,90 zu setzen. Wenn eine Bildnachbearbeitung durch Dritte wahrscheinlich (oder sogar explizit gewünscht) ist, weil z.B. Ausschnitt, Farbwerte und Rauschen/Schärfe noch der Nacharbeit bedarf, dann ist eine JPEG-Qualität von 0,95 angeraten. Bei Überarbeitungen schlagen sonst die Kompressionsartefakte bis auf die Thumb-Ansicht durch. Insbesondere wenn bei Architekturaufnahmen noch Drehung notwendig ist („schiefer Horizont“) oder stürzende Linien/Perspektive Verzerrungen ("Gebäude von zu nah dran") zu korrigieren sind. In solchen Fällen freuen sich die Bearbeiter aus der Bilderwerkstatt, wenn sie sich nicht mit Ausgangmaterial in 800 Pixel Breite plagen müssen, die nach Drehen und Entzerrung plötzlich völlig unscharf wirken und beim Nachschärfen nur noch unnatürlich aussehen. Gerade bei Bildern von hohem enzyklopädischem Wert, die jedoch mit fototechnischen Mängeln behaftet sind, empfiehlt es sich, das Bild unverändert wie es von der Kamera kommt (also noch ohne jede Korrekturmaßnahmen) hochzuladen und in der Bilderwerkstatt um Hilfe nachzusuchen. Die längeren Uploadzeiten sollten dafür in Kauf genommen werden. Farben optimieren Bei allen Digitalkameras ist eine Nachbearbeitung nötig, wenn nicht optimale Lichtverhältnisse bei der Aufnahme geherrscht haben. Dies geht gut mit der Funktion 'Tonwertkorrektur' in einer Bildbearbeitung. Diese sollte auf jeden Fall kanalgetrennt vorgenommen werden. Ist das Ergebnis unbefriedigend, was oft bei Gelbstich der Fall ist, hilft eine Umwandlung des Bildes in CMYK. Retuschieren thumb|150px|Retuschiertes Bild und Original Mit kleineren Retuschen kann man ein Bild verbessern, indem man beispielsweise kleinere, störenden Objekte, Schatten, Schmutz usw. verschwinden lässt, um das Hauptmotiv besser zur Geltung zu bringen. Bei einer Enzyklopädie wie der Wikipedia ist es aber wichtig, dass dadurch nicht der Bildinhalt an sich verfälscht wird. Störende Details wie eine Stromleitung im Hintergrund, die aus dem Kopf wächst, sollte man versuchen, zu entfernen. Derartiges Retuschieren erfordert einige Übung. Retuschen sieht man manchmal nur, wenn man das Original kennt (siehe Beispiel - Fahrrad). thumb|150px|Beispiel einer umfangreichen Retusche Am Besten ist es, bereits beim Fotografieren auf Störendes zu achten, damit man gar nicht erst viel nachbearbeiten muss. Dies ist nicht immer möglich, wie das zweite Beispiel zeigt. Das Foto diente als Grundlage eines Konzeptes der Neugestaltung der Außenwerbung eines Geschäftes im Rahmen einer Meisterarbeit. Deshalb wurden alle störenden Dinge wie Auto, Fahrrad, Verkehrsschilder, Straßenlaterne mit Schildern und Schatten nachträglich entfernt. Die Arbeiten am Beispiel haben über vier Stunden gedauert. thumb|150px|Retuschiertes Porträt Alte Fotos sind oft beschädigt, zerknittert, haben Eselsohren oder gar fehlende Teile. Hier ist es empfehlenswert, die entsprechenden Bereiche vorsichtig auszubessern. Es ist ratsam, bei 200% zu arbeiten, zwischendurch aber immer wieder zu verkleinern, um die Wirkung einschätzen zu können. Fotos wirken authentischer, wenn Eselsohren usw. vorhanden sind. Nicht immer ist das Entfernen von Bildfehlern der richtige Weg, hier ist für die Einschätzung Fingerspitzengefühl nötig. Skalieren Unter Skalieren versteht man das Verändern der Bildauflösung. Es ist möglich ein Bild zu vergrößern, indem zusätzliche Pixel errechnet (interpoliert) werden, jedoch gewinnt das Bild dabei weder an Schärfe noch Detailgenauigkeit, es kommen keinerlei Informationen hinzu. Allerdings ist es häufig sinnvoll, eine Vorlage zum Zweck der einfacheren oder hochwertigeren Nachbearbeitung zunächst zu vergrößern, um sie anschließend wieder auf das Ursprungsformat herunterzurechnen. Im umgekehrten Fall, mit dem Weglassen von Pixeln, kann die Schärfe erhöht werden oder es fällt nicht mehr auf, dass das Bild unscharf ist. Schärfen Schärfefilter in Bildbearbeitungsprogrammen können leichte Unschärfen scheinbar ausmerzen. Diese Filter sind aber mit großer Vorsicht zu benutzen und sollten immer die allerletzte Bearbeitungsmaßnahme an einem Bild sein. Bei Bildern für Monitornutzung kann etwas mehr geschärft werden als bei Bildern, die ausbelichtet werden. Beim Schärfen stark komprimierter JPG-Dateien treten Kompressionsartefakte leicht hässlich hervor. Bildformat und Transparenz Dateiformat * Bei der Aufnahme: ** Technisch ideal ist das Speichern im RAW-Format oder im TIF-Format, falls die Kamera dies zulässt. Beide Methoden speichern verlustfrei. Während RAW in jedem Fall eine spezielle Nachbearbeitung am Rechner erfordert, dafür aber weitgehende Einflussmöglichkeiten bietet, sind beim TIF-Format viele Parameter, wie beispielsweise der Weißabgleich bereits von der Kamera vorgegeben. Nachteil dieser Formate ist der hohe Speicherverbrauch und bei manchen Kameras ein sehr langsames Speichern. ** Fotos im JPG-Format sollten mit der höchsten Qualitätseinstellung aufgenommen werden. Die geringere Datenkompression erzeugt weniger Artefakte und die Fotos erlauben wesentlich bessere Möglichkeiten bei der Nachbearbeitung. Einmal kaputtkomprimierte Bilder lassen sich durch keine Maßnahme nachträglich verbessern. ** Bilder im jpg-Format können nicht nur durch eine zu hoch gewählte Kompression, sondern auch allein durch wiederholtes Überspeichern kaputtkomprimiert werden. Jedes erneute abspeichern eines Bildes als jpg löst auch eine erneute Kompression aus. Während der Bildbearbeitung eines jpgs sollte deshalb darauf geachtet werden, Zwischenschritte nur in einem verlustfreien Format (tiff, eps, psd, png, bmp)zu sichern und die korrigierte Datei erst am Schluss wieder in ein (neues, nicht überspeichertes) jpg zu wandeln. * Vor dem Hochladen: ** Fotos sollten nach Abschluss aller Bearbeitungsschritte auf eine sinnvolle Größe skaliert und angemessen komprimiert werden. Viele Bildbearbeitungen erlauben eine Vorschau, so daß man einen guten Kompromiss zwischen Dateigröße und Qualität finden kann. Empfehlenswert ist, die hochzuladende Version unter einem anderen Namen zu speichern und die Originalaufnahme zu behalten, um bei „Bearbeitungsunfällen“ gegebenenfalls neu anfangen zu können. ** Zeichnungen und Bildschirmfotos sollten im verlustfreien PNG-Format gespeichert werden, da durch die hier üblichen abrupten Farbwechsel auch bei hohen JPG-Qualitätseinstellungen Qualitätseinbußen entstehen würden. Insbesondere Beschriftungen werden im JPG-Format häufig durch Kompressionsartefakte verunstaltet, Schwarzweiß-Darstellungen zudem vergleichsweise schlecht komprimiert. Das GIF-Format gilt als veraltet, da es nur maximal 256 Farbabstufungen darstellen kann. ** Animationen können im GIF-Format gespeichert werden. Das MNG-Format für Animationen wird bislang nur von wenigen Browsern unterstützt und ist daher momentan nicht zu empfehlen. Auflösung Die Auflösung sollte möglichst hoch sein, da Artikel der Wikipedia auch in gedruckter Form erscheinen. Die Auflösung sollte aber dem abgebildeten Objekt und der Qualität der Aufnahme angemessen sein. Es ist also zum Beispiel nicht sinnvoll, Aufnahmen nachträglich zu interpolieren, nur um eine höhere Bildgröße zu erhalten: Die Bildqualität verbessert sich dadurch nicht. Software wie Shortcut PhotoZoom (vormals S-Spline), die Bilder hochrechnet, ist daher mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Deren Ergebnisse können (müssen aber nicht) ein nur scheinbar besseres Ergebnis liefern. Transparenz Objekte sollten, wenn dies ohne Qualitätseinbußen möglich ist, ohne Hintergrund (transparent) abgebildet werden, da sie sich so farblich leichter an den Hintergrund der Seite anpassen lassen. 120px|Weißer Hintergrund 120px|Transparenter Hintergrund Beispiel zur Nachbearbeitung * Beispiel 1: ein Foto aus dem Artikel Kaarst Freistellen Bilder hochrechnen thumb|Weniger deutliche Unterschiede bei einem Foto Zu kleine Bilder können vergrößert werden. Dabei sind allerdings Grenzen gesetzt, Informationen, die nicht vorhanden sind, können nicht hervorgezaubert werden. Allerdings ist mit speziellen Programmen ein Ergebnis erreichbar, welches dem menschlichen Auge eine Qualitätsverbesserung vorgaukelt. Eine wirkliche Verbesserung findet nur in den allerwenigsten Fällen statt. Grundvoraussetzung für ein erfolgreiches Hochrechnen ist ein sehr gutes Foto als Ausgangsmaterial. Das Ausgangsbild darf weder von Kamerasoftware noch einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm geschärft sein. Vorherige Kontraständerungen sind ebenfalls kritisch. Als Grobregel kann gelten: wenn ein Bild aus einer 2 MB Kamera ohne jede Bildbearbeitung gut genug für ein ausbelichtetes Bild (NICHT Fotodrucker) der Größe 20x30 ist, kann man es mit Hochrechnen manchmal schaffen, es in 50x75 auszubelichten. Das Hochrechnen ist keine geeignete Methode, ein schlechtes Bild zu verbessern oder ein Handyfoto zu einem Poster aufzublasen! Zum rechten Beispiel: das Originalbild hatte eine Größe von 140x160 px. Es wurde (von links nach rechts, jeweils 400%): * nur skaliert (entspricht dem Digitalzoom in Digitalkameras) * mit Photoshop bikubisch vergrößert * mit Shortcut PhotoZoom vergrößert Das Programm Shortcut PhotoZoom (vormals S-Spline) ist darauf spezialisiert, Bilder zu vergrößern, eine andere Funktion hat es nicht. Aufgrund der Qualitätsunterschiede zu allen Bildbearbeitungsprogrammen hat es aber eine Existenzberechtigung. Die besten Ergebnisse erreicht man, wenn man mit PhotoZoom auf das doppelte der gewünschten Größe rechnet und dieses Ergebnis in Photoshop auf 50% verringert wird. Verkleinerungen und Vergrößerungen sollten immer mit glatten Faktoren (1:2, 1:4 usw.) vorgenommen werden. Bei guten Röhrenmonitoren erkennt man, dass Bilder in der 50% Ansicht wesentlich schärfer als in der 66% Ansicht sind, dieser Effekt tritt auch beim Skalieren auf. Bilder entzerren Das Entzerren von Fotos sollte nur dann angewandt werden, wenn es wirklich nötig ist. Nicht jedes Bild mit stürzenden Linien muss korrigiert werden. Auch birgt das Entzerren, was ja eigentlich ein Verzerren ist, gewisse Gefahren. "subtile" Änderungen Im unten aufgeführten Originalbild wurden nur Kleinigkeiten geändert: * die rechte Rippe wurde etwas abgeschächt, das sah irgendwie komisch aus * Oberschenkel etwas weicher gemacht * einige Reflektionen im Spiegel wurden entfernt * im Spiegel im "schwarzen" Bereich (Decke auf dem Bett) helle Flecken weg * ganz rechts unten die dunklen Stellen weg * 1° rechts oben entzerrt (so daß die Spiegelkante parallel zum Bildrand ist) * rechts oben etwas nachbelichtet Durch diese kleinen Änderungen und den Beschnitt wird das Foto ganz anders: die Gardine links ist weniger auffällig, rechts oben wurde durch die Nachbelichtung ein gegenpol geschaffen. Unwichtige Details wurden entfernt, der Körper etwas korrigiert. Insgesamt wirkt das Bild mit den geringen Korrekturen klarer. Die zweite Bearbeitung ist grenzwertig, das Korn wurde erhöht und es entstand eine leichte Solarisation, Geschmackssache. Beim dritten Bild wurde eine leichte Chamois-Tönung angewandt, ebenfalls Geschmackssache. Ganz kleine Änderungen können manchmal große Auswirkungen haben. Beim letzten Bild wurde nochmal links und oben beschnitten, der BH-Träger entheddert. Und beim allerletzten Bild wurde ihr dann noch etwas "Busen" verpaßt und der "Bauch" begradigt... Und noch eine Version von Ladycharmed... Image:59120145 Whore, Berlin 2001.JPG Bild:59120145 Whore, Berlin 2001-1.jpg Bild:59120145 Whore, Berlin 2001-2.jpg Bild:59120145 Whore, Berlin 2001-3.jpg Bild:59120145 Whore, Berlin 2001-4.jpg Bild:59120145 Whore, Berlin 2001-5.jpg Bild:Berlin 2001-5.jpg Spezielle Tipps zu bestimmten Motiven Architektur Das bekannteste Problem sind stürzende Linien. Diese sind mit Shift-Objektiven oder in einer Bildbearbeitung korrigierbar. Allerdings sehen Gebäude ohne stürzende Linien unnatürlich aus, weil der Mensch die stürzenden Linien in der Natur ebenfalls sieht. Die Wirkung stürzender Linien ist sehr umstritten und subjektiv. Stürzende Linien entstehen beim Kippen der Kamera oder bei Verwendung extrem kurzbrennweitiger Objektive. Zur Korrektur stürzender Linien hat das freie Grafikprogramm Gimp eine recht brauchbare Funktion. Architekturaufnahmen bringen oft das Problem mit sich, dass man die gemachten Bilder mit 'Postkarten' oder Hochglanzbildbänden vergleichen will oder muss. Sehenswürdigkeiten, bekannte Gebäude usw. wurden meist schon oft professionell fotografiert, so dass man es schwer hat, seine eigenen Bilder mit diesen Profifotos zu vergleichen. Professionelle Architekturfotos verlangen einen sehr hohen Material- und Zeitaufwand und teure Technik. Bilder für die Wikipedia können diesen Anspruch oft nicht erfüllen. Wenn es nur um die Darstellung eines Bauwerks geht, kann man nicht immer die Messlatte so hoch ansetzen wie bei bekannten Bildern. Wenn man keinen genügenden Abstand zum Objekt erreichen kann, bietet es sich an, mehrere Fotos mit einer mittleren Brennweite anzufertigen und diese mit einer Panoramasoftware zusammenzusetzen. In einzelnen Fällen kann man auch noch durch die Nachbearbeitung mit Bildbearbeitungsprogrammen wie z.B. Photoshop gute Resultate erhalten. Das hängt natürlich auch von der Qualität der Vorlage ab. Übertriebene stürzende Linien können als besonderes Gestaltungsmittel benutzt werden. Oft besteht das Problem, dass ein zu heller Himmel Gebäude zu dunkel erscheinen läßt. Hinzu kommt die Eigenart aller Digitalkameras, zu dunkel zu speichern. Solche Bilder können mit wenigen Mausklicks aufgehellt werden. Der Himmel verliert dabei etwas an Zeichnung, was aber verschmerzbar ist, wenn das Gebäude Hauptmotiv ist. Besonders deutlich wird dieser Effekt, wenn sehr viel Himmel auf dem Bild ist wie bei der McDonalds-Filiale. Bild:Stuerzende-linien.jpg|Stürzende Linien als bewusst eingesetztes Gestaltungsmittel Bild:Tallin-markt.jpg|Ungewollte stürzende Linien bei schief gehaltener Kamera, besonders auffällig durch Verwendung eines kurzbrennweitigen Objektivs (30 mm bei Mittelformat) Nordfassaden auf der Nordhalbkugel thumb|100px|Nordfassade im Abendlicht Auf der Nordhalbkugel der Erde ist es schwer, eine Nordfassade bei Sonnenschein zu fotografieren. Das wird umso schwieriger, je weiter nördlich man sich befindet. Gleiches gilt umgekehrt für Südfassaden auf der Südhalbkugel. Selbst kurz vor der Sommersonnenwende am späten Abend (im Beispiel 28. Mai, 20:10 Uhr) ist das Gebäude unzureichend beleuchtet. Bei einem Sonnenstand von weniger als 15 ° treten außerdem sehr starke Schlagschatten auf. Wenn eine solche Aufnahme unbedingt benötigt wird, sollte man einen hellen, aber bedeckten Tag wählen. Es ist auch eine Ausleuchtung mit Scheinwerfern oder massiver Blitzeinsatz möglich. Die dazu benötigte Technik besitzen aber nur Profis. Theoretisch könnte man mit kleinster Blende, Graufilter und einer Belichtungszeit von wenigen Minuten mit einem handelsüblichen Blitz die Fassade ausleuchten, dies erfordert aber große Erfahrung und viele Versuche. Personen Portraits Personen sind teilweise recht schwierig zu fotografieren, meist sind sie im Stress, oder haben einfach „keinen Bock“ fotografiert zu werden. Schnelle Schnappschüsse sind oft besser als gestellte oder inszenierte Bilder (also am besten abdrücken, bevor einer etwas merkt;-). Es ist vorteilhaft, wenn man mit leichtem Teleobjektiv arbeitet, um der Person nicht zu nahe kommen zu müssen. ...weiter lesen Personen in Szene Hier gilt zum Großteil dasselbe wie bei der Porträtfotografie, jedoch kann man hier auch noch den Kontext, in dem die Person steht, erläutern. Beispiele: * Schriftsteller - schreibend * Komponist oder Pianist an Klavier * Saxophonist - Saxophon spielend (siehe Bild) * Polarforscher am Pol Blitzlicht verbietet sich eigentlich immer, allenfalls indirekter Blitz sollte angewandt werden, wenn es die Situation erlaubt und die Stimmung nicht verdirbt. Gruppenbilder Bei Gruppenbildern sollte man darauf achten, dass man nicht „halbe“ Personen fotografiert, die am Rand stehen. Außerdem sollte man versuchen die Personen so zu arrangieren, dass sie sich formatfüllend ablichten lassen, d.h. beispielsweise nicht alle nebeneinander (wie die Zinnsoldaten) sondern besser gestaffelt aufstellen lassen (liegend, sitzend, kniend, hockend, stehend, auf Erhöhungen etc.). Bei einer geraden Anzahl von Personen ist es besser eine Konstellation zu wählen, die eine ungerade Zahl ergibt. So wäre z. B. ästhetischer 6 Personen in drei Paaren aufzustellen. Akte thumb|100px|Aktfoto Aktfotos sind etwas Anderes als Nacktfotos! Die bloße Darstellung eines nackten Menschen ist kein Aktfoto. Einfach ausziehen und draufhalten geht nicht. Dieses Genre ist äußerst kompliziert, für Fotograf und Model. Als Laie sollte man, wenn dies möglich ist, ein erfahrenes Model für erste Aufnahmen haben oder sich einer Fotogruppe anschließen. Sehr schnell entstehen unbeabsichtigt unschöne Details, die man beim Auslösen nicht bemerkt. Unsicherheiten des Fotografen übertragen sich sehr schnell auf das Model. Deshalb empfiehlt es sich, bereits vorher nachzuschauen, ob ein Film eingelegt ist (der Chip genug Kapazität hat) und die Batterien ausreichend frisch sind. ...weiter lesen Hochzeiten und andere nicht wiederholbare Ereignisse Diese Branche ist eigentlich ein Revier der Profis. Da aber nicht auszuschließen ist, daß jemand in seiner Verwandtschaft/Bekanntschaft eine Person des Zeitgeschehens hat, hier einige Tipps: ...weiter lesen Gegenstände Stillleben Bild|thumb| Aufnahme Situation einer Sachaufnahme Ruhende Gegenstände sind vergleichsweise einfach zu fotografieren. Wichtig ist neben einer passenden Beleuchtung auch der Hintergrund, der sich vom Hauptmotiv farblich oder in der Bildschärfe abheben sollte. Es empfiehlt sich, verschiedene Blickwinkel auszuprobieren oder zu überdenken und den Bildausschnitt sorgfältig zu wählen. Speziell bei recht kleinen Gegenständen, die aus einer nicht zu großen Entfernung aufgenommen werden, sind einige der beim Punkt Makroaufnahmen beschriebenen Probleme zu beachten – insbesondere die Schärfentiefe. Die Beleuchtung erfolgt am besten seitlich, nie nur von hinten und selten nur frontal. Am wirkungsvollsten ist die Verwendung mehrerer Lichtquellen oder von Reflektoren wie großen weißen Blättern, da dadurch neben dem Kernschatten mehrere Halbschatten entstehen, die insgesamt weicher und natürlicher wirken. Den Einsatz des Blitzes sollte man aufgrund der oft auftretenden Reflexionen und harten Schatten möglichst vermeiden und statt dessen eine etwas längere Belichtungszeit und die Verwendung eines Stativs oder einer Unterlage in Betracht ziehen. Auch die einheitliche Farbtemperatur der Lichtquellen ist zu beachten: sogenanntes Mischlicht (gleichzeitige Beleuchtung mit kühlerem Tages- UND wärmerem Glühlampenlicht) führt zu partiellen Farbverschiebungen, die nachträglich kaum zu korrigieren sind. Ein häufiger Anfängerfehler bei Sachaufnahmen ist die Verzerrung der Gegenstandsproportionen durch einen unnatürlich geringen Aufnahmeabstand. In der klassischen Tabletop-Fotografie sollten kleine Gegenstände, beispielsweise Werkzeuge, aus natürlicher Entfernung – also mindestens Armlänge – aufgenommen werden. Bei sehr kleinen Objekten kann der Abstand entsprechend der üblichen Betrachtungssituation verringert werden. Zur formatfüllenden Abbildung ist in der Regel eine etwas längere Brennweite, notfalls eine Ausschnittvergrößerung erforderlich. Auch eine unbedacht große Kamerahöhe kann zu unattraktiven oder verzerrten Ansichten beitragen. Eine eher frontale Aufnahme erschwert zwar die Gestaltung eines sauberen Hintergrundes, führt aber bei den meisten Motiven zu einem attraktiveren und informativeren Bild. Bewegte Objekte thumb|100px|Schnelles Objekt Bei bewegten Objekten wie Flugzeugen, Hasen, Marathonläufern sollte man möglichst den Bildausschnitt so wählen, dass in der Bewegungsrichtung mehr Platz bis zum Bildrand bleibt als auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Das unterstreicht die Dynamik. Bei sehr schnellen Objekten sollte die Kamera in Bewegungsrichtung nachgezogen werden. In diesem Fall wird dann nicht das Objekt, sondern der Hintergrund unscharf (Bewegungsunschärfe). Münzen Von sehr kleinen, flachen Gegenstände wie Münzen, Medaillen und Orden können sehr gut mit einem Scanner Abbildungen hergestellt werden. Schlagschatten, die durch eine feste Lichtquelle entstünden, werden so vermieden. Es kann nützlich sein, wie im Beispiel ein Millimeterpapier mitzuscannen oder maßstabgerecht in das Bild einzumontieren. Dokumente Dokumente, Bücher usw. sind recht schwer fotografierbar. In Museen liegen sie hinter Glas, was ein lotrechtes Fotografieren verhindert, man würde die Kamera im Bild sehen. Der Blitz muss deaktiviert werden, annehmbare Ergebnisse erreicht man meist nur mit Stativ. Solange die Möglichkeit besteht, ist Scannen die bessere Wahl. Wenn man nicht an die Vorlage herankommt, sind Ausleuchtungen in Museen meist unzureichend, da ein Buch nie plan liegt und man sich in den meisten Fällen zwischen Beleuchtung und Objekt befindet, wenn man den besten Winkel haben möchte. Als Notlösung kann man mit einem sehr starken Blitz indirekt nach hinten (also oben) blitzen, besser wird das Ergebnis, wenn man mit mindestens zwei Scheinwerfern arbeitet. Naturaufnahmen Pflanzen thumb|100px|Eine Orchidee Pflanzen sind aufgrund ihrer Ortsgebundenheit ein geduldiges, vergleichsweise einfach zu fotografierendes Motiv. Es empfiehlt sich, verschiedene Kamerapositionen auszuprobieren oder zu überdenken, immer den Hintergrund mit zu beachten und den Bildausschnitt sorgfältig zu wählen. Beim dokumentarischen Fotografieren ist es oft sinnvoll, nicht nur Blüten, sondern möglichst sämtliche anderen Pflanzenteile wie Blätter und Stängel ebenfalls zu fotografieren, oft kann nur dann eine sichere Bestimmung erfolgen, die das Bild nützlich macht. Detailaufnahmen von Blüten sind schwieriger, da diese oft weiter unten beschriebene Makroaufnahmen darstellen. Tiere thumb|100px|Eine Blaumeise Bei Tieren gilt im Prinzip das im Abschnitt Pflanzen und Gegenstände gesagte mit der zusätzlichen Herausforderung, dass Tiere oft nicht stillhalten. Es ergeben sich ständig neue Situationen, in denen ein anderer Blickwinkel, eine andere Beleuchtung, Brennweite oder eine andere Kameraeinstellung optimal wäre. Meist müssen sehr viele Aufnahmen gemacht werden, um ein brauchbares Bild zu erhalten. Für ein dokumentarisches Foto empfiehlt es sich, das Tier eine längere Zeit zu beobachten und typische Verhaltensweisen herauszufinden. Dabei sollte das Tier möglichst nicht vom Fotografen gestört werden. Es wäre zum Beispiel äußerst schädlich, wenn ein unter Naturschutz stehender Vogel aufgeschreckt und unruhig über seinem Nest hin- und herfliegt und die Brut abbricht. Wasser thumb|100px|Wasserfall mit langer Belichtungszeit (1/2 s) aufgenommen. Fließendes Wasser sollte - wenn Natürlichkeit gewünscht ist - mit einer Belichtungszeit von 1/60 Sekunde fotografiert werden. Kürzere Zeiten lassen das Wasser 'gefrieren'. Wesentlich längere Belichtungszeiten können interessante Effekte bringen, gerade Wasserfälle werden gern mit Zeiten von 1/10 Sekunde oder länger fotografiert. Dazu ist aber ein Stativ unverzichtbar. Makroaufnahmen thumb|100px|Makroaufnahme Roter Mauerbienen Nah- und Makroaufnahmen sind Aufnahmen, bei denen kleine Objekte in natürlicher Größe oder vergrößert dargestellt werden. Somit werden Details sichtbar, die beim normalen Betrachten der Szene verborgen bleiben. Sie entstehen dadurch, dass man die Kamera sehr nah an das Objekt heranführt, oft bis auf einen Abstand von wenigen Zentimetern. Die besten Makroaufnahmen entstehen mit speziellen Makroobjektiven, aber auch viele preiswerte Kameras oder Wechselobjektive haben einen Modus, bei dem sie auf sich sehr nah befindende Objekte fokussieren können. Das Hauptproblem bei Makroaufnahmen ist, dass die Schärfentiefe durch die geringe Entfernung zum Objekt sehr eingeschränkt und deshalb außer bei Reproduktionen flacher Gegenstände das Einstellen einer besonders kleine Blende nötig ist. Diese kleine Blende sorgt jedoch wiederum dafür, dass nur wenig Licht auf den Film oder Sensor fällt, was längere Belichtungszeiten erforderlich macht. Insbesondere bei kleinen, lebenden Tieren sind aber längere Belichtungszeiten nicht möglich, da sonst Bewegungsunschärfen sichtbar wären. Häufig ist die einzige Lösung, ein oder mehrere Blitzgeräte zu verwenden, um trotz weitgehend geschlossener Blende ausreichend kurze Belichtungszeiten zu erreichen. Die in viele Kameras fest eingebauten Blitzer sind in aller Regel für Nahaufnahmen nicht geeignet: Das frontale Licht führt zu störenden Reflexen und harten Schlagschatten, manche Geräte können ihre Leistung bei der kurzen Aufnahmeentfernung nicht ausreichend herunterregeln, so dass stark überbelichtete Aufnahmen entstehen. Überdies leuchten sie das Objekt wegen der Parallaxe zwischen Blitz und Objektiv oft unzureichend aus, weil sie schlicht daran vorbeiblitzen oder Abschattungen durch das Objektiv auftreten. Eine technisch optimale Ausleuchtung kann mit Ringblitzgeräten erreicht werden, allerdings sind diese nicht billig und schränken die Möglichkeiten zur Bildgestaltung mittels unterschiedlicher Lichtführung ein. Nahaufnahmen von Motiven, die nicht weglaufen können, sind auch ohne aufwendige Blitztechnik möglich, erfordern aber in jedem Fall ein möglichst stabiles Stativ. Ein Fern- oder Drahtauslöser hilft, Verwackeln zu verhindern. Viele moderne Kameras verzichten leider auf einen Anschluss für dieses nützliche Zubehör, aber in vielen Fällen kann man sich durch die Verwendung des Selbstauslösers behelfen. Ein weiteres Problem ist, dass durch die geringe Schärfentiefe selbst bei kleinster Blende nicht alle Motivteile scharf abgebildet werden können und deshalb der Fokuspunkt besonders sorgfältig gewählt werden muss. Autofokus-Mechanismen sind hier gelegentlich überfordert, so dass eine Kamera mit der Möglichkeit, wahlweise auch von Hand scharfzustellen zu bevorzugen ist. Auch lässt die Allgemeinschärfe bei sehr kleinen Blendenöffnungen durch Beugungseffekte nach, so dass Nahaufnahmen häufig einen Kompromiss darstellen. Abbildungsmaßstab thumb|100px|Größenvergleich Bei Makroaufnahmen ist es oft wichtig zu zeigen, wie groß Objekte tatsächlich sind. Um dies zu verdeutlichen, kann man dem Motiv einen Gegenstand zum Vergleich hinzufügen, dessen Größe jedem in etwa bekannt ist. Dieses Bild stellt einen gelungenen Vergleich dar: Jeder weiß, wie groß ein Streichholz ist - aber vorher wusste vermutlich kaum jemand, wie klein eine solche männliche Zecke ist. Auch andere Gegenstände wie Lineale, Millimeterpapier, Stifte, Geldstücke etc. können die Größe verdeutlichen. Größenverhältnisse thumb|100px|Gleiches Motiv mit verschiedenen Größenverhältnissen Bilder sollten möglichst wahrheitsgemäße Größenverhältnisse darstellen. Wenn man nahe Objekte im Vordergrund hat, wirken sie größer als wirklich. Dies wirkt in den meisten Fällen unnatürlich und sollte vermieden werden (rechtes Beispiel). Durch die Wahl eines geeigneteren Aufnahmestandortes kann ein Bild entstehen, das die Wirklichkeit besser darstellt (linkes Beispiel). Superzoom- und Weitwinkelobjektive verleiten den Fotografen gern dazu, spektakuläre Perspektiven bildwirksam einzusetzen - für eine dokumentarische, realitätsnahe Fotografie ist der Einsatz des „Turnschuhzooms“ und eines Normalobjektivs jedoch häufig die bessere Wahl. Panoramaaufnahmen thumb|150px|Schloss Blankenhain als Panoramaaufnahme Panoramaaufnahmen im hier betrachteten Sinne entstehen, wenn eine Szene nicht mit einem Bild festgehalten werden kann, sondern mehrere versetzte Aufnahmen davon nötig sind. Panoramabilder von Szenen, bei denen kein Objekt sehr nah an der Kamera ist, sind einfacher zu erstellen als solche mit nahen Objekten, bei denen leicht Parallaxenfehler entstehen können. Am besten gelingt dies mit einem Stativ und einem speziellen Panoramakopf, aber die meisten Bilder sind auch ohne diese teure Technik möglich. Bei den Aufnahmen sollte die Kamera gerade gehalten und idealerweise um den Nodalpunkt gedreht werden. Die Bilder sollten sich um mindestens 10 Prozent überlappen und die Belichtung sollte bei allen Bildern gleich sein. Vor Beginn der Aufnahme sollte man darauf achten, dass der Horizont nicht zu hoch ist und es bei der gewählten Horizonthöhe nicht zu abgeschnittenen Kirchturmspitzen oder Ähnlichem kommt. Am einfachsten ist es, wenn alle Bildausschnitte etwa die gleiche Helligkeit besitzen. Insbesondere bei starkem Sonnenschein sind die Helligkeitsunterschiede zwischen einzelnen Bildern schnell so groß, dass sie die meisten digitalen Kameras überfordern und eine besonders sorgfältige, manuelle Belichtung oder das Warten auf bessere Lichtverhältnisse erforderlich machen. Einige Kameras bieten hierfür eine spezielle Panorama-Belichtungsfunktion. Die besten Ergebnisse erhält man um 12:00 Uhr mittags bzw. 13:00 Uhr während der Sommerzeit. Da die Sonne dann an ihrem höchsten Punkt steht, sind die Schatten am kürzesten und man muss bei einem 360°-Foto nicht gegen die Sonne fotografieren. Bei belebten Plätzen sollte man darauf achten, dass sich möglicht wenige Personen im Überlappungsbereich befinden, da dies zu Schattenfiguren führen kann. Um zu vermeiden, dass sich bewegende Personen sich mehrfach auf dem Bild befinden, sollten die Bilder in rascher Folge geschossen werden. Bewegt sich die Mehrzahl der Personen in eine gemeinsame Richtung, hilft es die Bildfolge entgegen der Bewegungsrichtung der Personen aufzunehmen. Am Computer kann man später dann die Bilder mit einer Stitching-Software (z. B. Hugin) zusammensetzen. Grenzen moderner Technik thumb|Original bei schlechten Lichtverhältnissen thumb|Leicht geänderte Version thumb|Analogaufnahme Manch einer vermutet, seine „schlechten“ Bilder sind auf seine unzureichende, weil billige Technik zurückzuführen. Das stimmt aber nur bedingt. Voraussetzung ist ein funktionierendes Objektiv, was in den allermeisten Fällen auch bei einfachen oder alten Kameras gegeben ist. Daneben ist das wichtigste Kriterium die Vorstellung des Fotografen über das zu erstellende Bild. Die Wahl des richtigen Standpunktes, des Bildausschnittes, der Lichtverhältnisse, des Kameraprogrammes (sofern vorhanden) sind wichtiger als hochmoderne Technik oder eine hohe Anzahl von Pixeln. Wenn sich der Fotograf darüber im klaren ist, reicht eine gängige Kamera in den allermeisten Fällen durchaus aus. Moderne Digitale Spiegelreflexkameras mit ihren zahllosen Einstellmöglichkeiten dürften viele Gelegentheitsfotografen eher überfordern, andererseits ermöglichen diese Möglichkeiten erst gute Aufnahmen in schwierigen Situationen. Das diese teure, hochwertige Technik in schwierigeren Fällen jedoch keine Garantie für gute Aufnahmen ist, beweißt die nebenstehende Aufnahme, die mit einer anerkannt hochwertigen Kamera gemacht wurde. Mit anderen Einstellungen (Spotmessung, Zeitvorwahl oder manuelle Belichtung) wäre das Bild sicher besser geworden als mit der Automatik, aber so zeigen sich deren Grenzen. Das Bild ist deutlich zu dunkel geraten, unscharf und hat häßliche Farben. Ein manueller Weißabgleich hätte auch geholfen. Die Bewegungsunschärfe der rechten Hand und die Tiefenschärfe wären besser hinzubekommen. All diese Veränderungen kann aber nicht die Technik von sich aus machen, sondern setzt das Wissen und die Erfahrung des Fotografen voraus. Beim 2. Bild wurde nur eine kanalgetrennte Tonwertkorrektur gemacht, um das Bild wenigstens etwas aufzuhellen, viel bringt das allerdings nicht. Man könnte nun in einer Bildbearbeitung noch etwas herumzaubern, dadurch wird das Bild aber auch nicht viel besser. Aus schlechten Bildern kann man in der Bildbearbeitung keine guten machen, man kann aber versuchen die Fehler zu vertuschen. Dieses Bild soll deutlich machen, dass teure Technik nicht automatisch gute Bilder bringt. Genausowenig ist die Verwendung von Digitalkameras automatisch besser als analoge Kameras, das Winterbild entstand mit einer Kamera Baujahr 1952. Jeder, der eine halbwegs funktionierende Kamera besitzt, kann Bilder für die Wikipedia machen. Niemand muss sich schämen weil er „nur“ eine Kamera Modell XYZ hat. Wenn die Bilder dann nicht so gelungen sind, gibt es ja noch die Wikipedia:Bilderwerkstatt, wo meistens geholfen werden kann. Ein "schlechtes" Bild illustriert einen Artikel besser als gar keins! Grafiken Auch wenn diese Seite „Fototipps“ heißt, in diesem Absatz geht's um Grafiken und wie man sie am besten erstellt. Ein sehr gutes, freies Programm zum Erstellen von Vektorgrafiken ist Inkscape. Es speichert die Datei im SVG Format, das ja XML ist. Das wiederum kann auf der Bildseite eingebunden werden und so kann jeder andere Wikipedianer ohne große Schwierigkeiten nicht nur die png Datei bearbeiten sondern auch direkt die svg. Landkarten Eine guter externer Link beschreibt das Erstellen von Karten, die ja meist bei Wikipedia noch schlecht sind. Wichtig ist hier immer die Wahrung der Rechte des Urhebers der Karte. Zu guter Letzt thumb|Teildemontierte Canon EOS-50E Nachdem ihr nun wisst, wie man gute Bilder macht, solltet ihr auch wissen, * wie man sie richtig in Wikipedia einbindet, * welche Bilder derzeit gewünscht werden, * welche Bilder derzeit exzellent sind, * wo exzellente Bilder bewertet werden, * wo EURE Bilder verbessert werden können. Aber zu allerletzt solltet ihr nicht den Spaß am Fotografieren und an der Wikipedia verlieren! Eine defekte Kamera ist ärgerlich, nicht immer ist ein prognostizierter Totalschaden wirklich einer, man muss nur jemanden finden, der sich mit der Technik auskennt. Selbermachen ist nicht anzuraten! Literaturempfehlung Es gibt sehr viel Literatur auf dem Markt, die man aber nur bedingt empfehlen kann. Um die heutigen bequemen vollautomatischen Kameras zu verstehen, um zu begreifen, warum die Automatik 'nicht alles schafft', empfiehlt sich das Studium alter Bücher. Heutige Kameras - egal ob analog oder digital, egal ob Spiegelreflex- oder Sucherkamera - funktionieren nach den gleichen optischen Regeln wie vor 50 oder 100 Jahren. In heutigen Büchern wird wenig auf Blende, Belichtungszeit und dergleichen eingegangen, Schwerpunkt ist die Beschreibung der mehr oder weniger umfangreichen elektronischen Funktionen der jeweiligen Kamera. Für das ausführliche Kennenlernen dieser Funktionen ist die Taschenbuchreihe Laterna magica empfehlenswert. * Werner Wurst: Foto Exkursionen mit der Exa. VEB Wilhelm Knapp Verlag, Halle (50er Jahre) * Werner Wurst: EXAKTA Kleinbild-Fotografie. VEB Fotokinoverlag, Leipzig (60er Jahre) * Hennig Wargalla: Farbkorrektur mit Photoshop und Scan- Programmen. MIT Press, ISBN 3-8266-0970-0 (für erfahrene Anwender von Photoshop auf Mac und PC) * Katrin Eismann: Photoshop - Retusche und Restaurierung. MIT Press, ISBN 3-8266-0820-8 (setzt umfangreiche Kenntnisse in Photoshop voraus) Kategorie:Fotografieren Kategorie:Know-How